Meeting Danny and Jake
As Jack, Sora, SG, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Horton and The McDodds (also being sent flying under the bed) wait for it to be safe to come out, the kids, meanwhile, continued a buzzing for Coraline and Timmy's new toys. "And watch this! When you pushed the buttons on their back, you can use thier Light-Saber and Sword action!" Coraline said excitedly as she demonstrates. "Time to come back downstairs everyone! It's time for some games and prizes!" Mel called from downstairs. "All right!" The kids cheered along with Coraline and Timmy as they run out the room. "Oh, almost forgot these! I better leave these here!" Timmy exclaimed quickly as he puts down a few boxes that contained The other Sonic toys, Yin and Yang, the other Kim Possible toys, Zero, Jane, Rudy, Morton and all the other toys Coraline and Timmy got for their b-day. "Come on, Timmy!" Coraline exclaimed excitedly. "Coming, Coraline!" Timmy called back as he ran out the door, following his cousin and friends and closing the door on his way out. When all was quiet and it was safe to come out again, the toys make their way to Coraline and Timmy's bed. They were curious as to know what toys their owners just got that had them so excited. Also, the lids of the boxes Coraline and Timmy had dropped off started to open, and sure enough, the other toys Coraline and Timmy got for their birthday started coming out and looked around the room. "Oh, good God! It is good to be out of there!" Yang said, breathing in and out deeply. After all, it did get humid in some toys' boxes. "Well, if I remember correctly, Horton said he and The McDodds should be here by now." Jane said. As you can see, Horton and the McDodds knew the Jane, Rudy and Morton toys way before they were bought for Coraline and Timmy. When the two met up with them, a short while back at a toy store back when they were in Coraline and Timmy's backpack on a shopping day, they arranged they would meet up with them in Lilo's bedroom when they were bought. Same with Zero, because he just can't wait to see Jack, his master. "Come on, let's see what those guys are up to." Yumi said as she and Ami got out of the box and they and the other characters headed to the other toys. "Any clue what it is?" Skulker asked in a curious tone as he looked up on the bed, while some of the old toys welcomed the new toys into Coraline and Timmy's bedroom. "I can't see them." Sally said, trying to get a look. "Me neither." Kairi agreed with Sally. "Man, what the heck is up there?" Charlie asked, puzzled. "Hey, Jack, Sora! Who's up there with you two?" Alex called up to the bed, hoping to get a response from Jack or Sora. Then, suddenly, something came out from under the bed. To their shock and disbelief, it was Jack, Sora, SG, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Horton and The McDodds. What were they doing under there? They were usually on Coraline and Timmy's bed. "Jack? Sora? What are you two doing under the bed?" Charlie asked, both confused and concerned. They wouldn't be under there unless... Jack and Sora chuckled nervously. They didn't want the toys to know they suspected that they were being misplaced. Instead, as they composed himself, Jack added, "Wha-? Oh, nothing. Coraline and Timmy were probably just over excited after eating a lot of cake and ice cream, that's all. It was simply just a mistake." "Well, those 'mistakes' is sitting in your spot, Jack and Sora." Skulker said with a smirk. He had waited all this time for Jack and Sora to be knocked off his high horse and spot as Coraline and Timmy's favorite toys of all time and now it was here. Granted, Skulker wished it was him but at least two someone's he was starting to like for once beat him to it. Zero then growled angrily at Skulker for what he said to Jack and Sora. Alex gasped in horror as he said, "Wait, guys! Have you been replaced?" "Alex, what did Jack and I tell you all earlier? Nobody is gonna be replaced." Sora insisted. The toys, however, looked doubtful. Whenever Coraline and Timmy got excited like they just did, they had a good reason. And from the nervous grin on Jack and Sora's face, it was obvious to them that they realized they had been replaced. Ned then nudged Jack and Sora, whispering, "Uh, guys. I don't think they're convinced." Jack then said, after clearing his throat "Now then, let's all be polite, and give whatever they are up-a there a nice, big 'Coraline and Timmy's Room' welcome." Jack and Sora then began to climb up the side of the bed as SG, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Horton, The McDodds and the other toys watched. Jack and Sora themselves wondered what was these new toys that Coraline and Timmy had made a fuss all over. Surely, they can't be that ''good, right? As they reach the edge, they looked up and they eyes (or eye sockets in Jack's case) widened in amazement at the sight of Coraline and Timmy's new toys. These toys were a fourteen-year-old ghost child and a muscular fourteen-year-old dragon. The ghost child had white spiky hair; glowing green eyes, wearing a black and white hazmat jumpsuit complete with white gloves and boots, and have a fiery white "DP" emblem on his chest. He also wore metal cufflinks in each wrist with buttons on each; a white badge with a black "H" emblem on the upper chest, a green light-saber in his right hand with the "DP" emblem at the end and a white gizmo backpack. The dragon had black hair with a green rim, a yellow-striped chest and stomach, and blue claws, he also wore red and yellow wristbands on with buttons as well, and a red badge with a yellow "H" emblem on it like the ghost, he also had a sliver sword in his left hand with a dragon breathing fire symbol at the end. The ghost child and the dragon stood heroically in the bed's center, their backs to Jack and Sora. Jack and Sora looked on and gulped nervously. Somehow, they had a bad feeling about this. Just then, the toys came to life and looks around sternly. It seemed like they is wondering where they are. After taking a good look around, they nodded as the ghost put his wrist in front of his face and pressed a button on some sort of device as if activating it. A beep was heard. "Danny Phantom to Hero Command. Come in, Hero Command." The toy known as Danny waited patiently for a response. When none came, he frowned as he pushed the button again, "Hero Command, come in! Do you read me?" He then looked concerned. For some reason, this doesn't happen before. He mumbled in confusion, "Why don't they answer?" "Yo Danny," The dragon said as he looked shocked by something. "What is it Jake?" Danny asked concerned. Danny turn the dragon known as Jake direction, then his eyes saw something that made him and Jake gasp in shock. It was the ripped packaging's they came in, but to them, it looked like a miniature white cruiser and a red cruiser. "Oh, no! Our Cruisers!" Danny yelled in shock as he and Jake ran up to the white and red cruisers and checked it out. "Blast it! I knew we should have brought SpongeBob along! He would have been able to fix this in no time! Without him, these will take weeks to repair!" With a groan, he brought out a small square grey laptop communicator from his backpack. "Well, at least Snap's Journal Computer is still here." Danny cleared his throat, and then spoke into it. "Danny Phantom and Jake Long's mission log Number 4072: My cruisers has run of course en route to Sector 13. We've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me and Jake from hyper-sleep." He paused as he and Jake jumped up and down on the bed. Then Jake resumes speaking into Danny laptop, "Yeah, Terrain seems a bit unstable. There's no readout yet if will be accepted here dawg. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." Suddenly, Jack and Sora appeared from out of nowhere saying, "Hello!" "'HOO-YAH!'" Danny and Jake cried out in a fierce battle cries and alarm as they got into a fighting stance pulling out their saber and sword and aiming them at Jack and Sora threateningly. '"AAAH!"'''Jack and Sora screamed in fright, but they figured that he must have startled the newcomers. "Whoa, hey, whoa! Did we scare you two? Sorry about that. Didn't mean to. Sorry" Sora said, trying to calm Danny and Jake down. "Well, anyway, my name is Sora, this is my pal Jack Skellington," Sora introduced himself and Jack, and then he indicated the room the four were in as he continued, "And this place you're in is Coraline and Timmy's room. That's all we wanted to say. Now, of course, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is me, Jack and our friends spot, ya see, the bed, here..." "Ah! Local law enforcements!" Danny said with a grin as he and Jake put their toy saber and sword away. Jack and Sora looked dumbstruck until they realized that Danny has seen the K.H.A. badge on their clothing that they came with, making Danny and Jake presume they was an actual law enforcer. "Part of the Kingdom Hearts Agency, I see. Well, it's about time you two got here. I'm Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, and this Jake Long the American Dragon, Space Hero, Universe Protection Unite. Our cruisers have crash-landed here by mistake." As Danny and Jake continued looking around on Coraline and Timmy's bed, Jack and Sora looked more dumbstruck. They figured they should help as Jack said, "Well, yes. I agree. It is a mistake, because you see, the bed here is our spot, and…" "I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? Or maybe you have another cruiser I could use dawg?" Jake asked, interrupting what Jack was saying. "That I don't know about a ship. But well, let's see, we got Double A's, or..." Sora said. Suddenly, Sora was interrupted as Danny and Jake knocked him and Jack to the blanket with Danny yelling, "Whoa, look out!" On the ground, Danny and Jake their saber and sword out as Jake said, "Don't take another step or else! Who goes there? Show yourselves" "Don't use your weapons! It's alright. We mean no harm!" Alex yelled. He, SG, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Horton and The McDodds and the other toys had came up to the bed to see how Jack and Sora were doing. Their presence had obviously caught Danny and Jake by surprise. "Look, pal, It's great to be aware 24 hours a day, but will you put those things away?" Jack asked in annoyance. "Why? You know those life-forms?" Danny asked Jack and Sora. "Yes! They're Coraline and Timmy's toys!" Sora said, "Of course they're our friends!" Danny and Jake paused a bit, but then they calmed down as Jake got up saying, "Well, if the Pumpkin King and Key wielder here trusts you, then I suppose I should too yo. You're all clear to come and up now, everyone." The toys came out. They were a bit amazed, as they looked the newcomers over. Danny and Jake came over with Danny saying, "I am Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, and this my pal Jake Long the American Dragon. We come in peace." Alex cried out happily as he ran over and shook Danny and Jake's hand happily and eagerly. He said, "Oh, man, I am ''so ''glad you're not lions!" "Why, thank you." Jake said, looking puzzled by Alex's reaction. This was the first time, to him and Danny, that someone reacted that way. Removing his hand, he said, "Thank you all for your kind welcome." "Gawrsh, um, Danny, Jake? What do those particular buttons do?" Goofy asked Stitch. Danny and Jake realized that Goofy was pointing at one of a selection of three buttons that was on Danny's cufflink and Jake's wristband. Danny smiled as he said, "We'll show you." Danny and Jake then press the buttons. Suddenly a voice from Danny's, like something from a voice box like from Jack, Sora and Riku was heard saying, "Danny Phantom to the rescue!" "The Am-drag to rescue yall!" Jake voice box said. The toys gasped in amazement. Sure, they have heard voice boxes like that, but never that great! "Wow! You know, Jack and Sora had voice boxes like those! Theirs are pull-strings except..." Charlie began to say. "Only it sounds like a car ran over it!" Skulker laughed cruelly. Jack and Sora cringed as they held their cords sadly. They could tell Skulker had waited a long time to say that. "Yeah and these guys voice boxes is much better." said Preyas impressed. "Here we got two of those amazing sounds system, probably a voice system. Anyway, Danny, Jake, where do you two hail from? China? Tai Wan?" "Well, if you know, I'm stationed up in the Alpha Quadrent of Sector Three. Danny and I are originally from the Amity Park and The N.Y.C. Danny got his powers from an accident in his father's ghost portal, while I got mine from my mother's side of the family. We came to Hero Command to save worlds, with the assistance of our teammates Violet Parr, Atomic Betty, Snap (from Chalkzone), SpongeBob Squarepants, Jenny Wakeman and Bumblebee. We protect the worlds from the evil Dark Laser and Dark Dragon, or as we call them, The Dark Duo, sworn enemies of the people of Galactic Federation, and his allies: the traitors Dash and Brad (Danny and Jake rivals and bullies in their show), the vampire Morbius, the mistress of gravity Azula, Jenny wicked aunt, Vexus and Bumblebee's wicked cousin, Wasp." (A/N Like Jussonic's Toy Story I'm Also referring to Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.) While Jake said this, Jack and Sora took a look at the back of the boxes the ghost and dragon came in and sees a cartoon drawing of Danny and Jake on it. After reading upside down, they saw that the words on they were the same ones Jake himself just said. After Jake finished, there was a big pause. If a needle were to be dropped, it would be the loudest noise in the world. Finally, Jack Spicer grins as he said, "Is that so? I'm from Nickelodeon". "And I'm from Madagascar. Well, not there the real place. I actually from the movie Madagascar, which was produce by DreamWorks animation." explained Alex, a bit nervously. Jack and Sora groaned in disbelief as they went to Sally and Kairi, with Jack mumbling, "Geez. You'd think they'd never seen new toys before." "Well, can you blame them?" Sally asked, smiling. "I mean, they'd got more gadgets on him than Dr. Finklestein." Out of curiosity, Charlie pressed a button on Danny's arm and suddenly a light flashed from light-saber. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" said Danny alarmed as he pulled his saber away. "Sorry, but I don't want anyone to get hurt in case the ecto-beams and lasers from my Saber goes off." "Yeah, same goes for my sword, it does magic and lasers as well." Jake added. "Hey, a Light-Saber and a Sword!" Skulker said. He smirked at Jack and Sora as he added, "How come YOU two don't have a Light-Saber or a Sword, Jack and Sora? Or at least a more decant one than that soul robber and Keyblade, ya got now." (I'm referring to Jack's weapon in Oogie's Revenge game, and you know Sora's weapon by now) Category:Fan Fiction